totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Na końcu tęczy jest skarb
Rarity - W poprzednim odcinku totalnej porażki Sweet vs Pink: Dopłynęliśmy do brzegu Sycylii i dzięki temu, że nie pofatygowałyśmy się w głąb wyspy to nie zaatakowała nas mafia.^^ Co jeszcze... Tak zawodniczki ścigały się na dmuchanych kółkach. Niektóre zostały połknięte przez wieloryba i zabiły drewnianego pajacyka :>. No czas na odcinek! Intro muzyka: I wana be famoust '''(Jak w sezonie 5) '''Kajuta Wieśniar z Wąchocka: Helena wchodziła i schodziła ze stołka z ciężką sztangą w rękach w kółko mrucząc coś pod nosem. Helena - Oc w Axa, oc w Axa, oc w Axa pan też ćwiczy! Oc w Axa... Wiesia - Helu co ty najlepszego robisz? Helena - Ćwiczę jak Pudzian^^. Pinkie - Co?! Ja też chcę! Pinkie Pie też zaczęła ćwiczyć. Stefania podeszła do nich. Stefania - W sumie taki aerobik mi nie zaszkodzi... Hej Gwyllion! Arlen! Chodźcie na fitness! Gwyllion - Kocham się fitnesować <3. Arlen - Ja kiedyś byłam instruktorką. Stefania - Nie gadajcie tylko ćwiczcie! Alla spada z sufitu. Alla - Wieśka co one robią? Wiesia - Spytaj się ich... Arlen - Fitnesujemy się! Wiesia z Allą po krótkim namyśle dołączyły. Gwyllion - Ten fitness jest super! Wieśniary z Wąchocka - Oc w Axa, oc w Axa, oc w Axa pan też ćwiczy! Kajuta Lindsay Rządzi!: Lindsay leżała na ziemi i rysowała różową kredką serduszka. Lucy - Co robisz? Lindsay - Rysuje:) Lucy - Co? Lindsay - Morele w kształcie serc. Lucy - A co to morele? Lindsay - Nie wiem. To chyba jakieś warzywa... Barbie podbiegła do nich. Barbie - Morele to takie... to takie... to rodzaj sushi! Beth dołącza sie do rozmowy. Beth - Głupiutka Barbie morele to przecież takie zwierzątka z rogami i białymi tyłkami. Dakota - Jejku ale wy nie ogarnięte. Beth - Obraziłaś mnie! Już cię nie lubię! Beth strzeliła focha i wyszła. Na korytarzu spotkała Stefanie, która po skończonym już aerobiku jadła lody. Beth wpadła na nią. Miska z lodmai Stefci spadła na podłogę, a Beth w nie wdepnęła. Stefania - Co ty robisz?! Beth - Sory... Stefania - Nie wybaczam ci! Wdepnęłaś tą śmierdzącą girą w moje lody! Beth - Mogę ci je odkupić... Stefania - Postaram się byś wyleciała! Beth - Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ' Obie weszły z powrotem do swoich kajut. Rarity podeszła pod kajuty. Rarity - Wiem, że one już nie śpią^^. Rarity zapukała mocno w drzwi obu kajut. Zawodniczki wyszły spokojnie ze środka. Arlen - Dopłynęliśmy już do celu? Rarity - Jesteśmy już w porcie. Chodźcie za mną na główny pokład kochane. Główny pokład: Statek nie zatrzymał się w porcie, lecz przy małym pomoście. Stefania - I to ma być port? Alla - Taki słodki pomościk! Helena - W Wąchocku też taki mamy. Gwyllion - Serio? Wiesia - Serio. Rarity - Sory, że przerywam pogawędkę, ale czas na zadanie! Lucy - Tak a na jakiej planecie jesteśmy? Barbie - To pewnie Saturn! Rarity - Powiem znów, że my nie podróżujemy po kosmosie! Barbie i Lucy - Co?! Dakota - Wy to szybko kapujecie. Beth - Nie obrażaj ich różowa Divo! Dakota - Coś ty powiedziała. Lindsay - Nie kłuć... Rarity - Stop! Musze wytłumaczyć wam wyzwanie! Pinkie - To co będziemy robić? Rarity - Jesteśmy w Irlandii a najbardziej znanym tutaj potworem jest Leprechaun. Alla - Te bestie?! Przecież one nie istnieją! Rarity - Mylisz się! Można je spotkać tu na łąkach tęczy! Wiesia wyjęła mapę Irlandii. Wiesia - Ale na mapie nie ma takiego miejsca. Rarity - I co? Wiesia - Nic -,- Rarity - Super! Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie znalezienie Leprechauna. Każda zawodniczka po jednym. Arlen - Co? Rarity - Nie co tylko start! Zadanie I: Wieśniary z Wąchocka: Helena - Lećmy na poszukiwanie! Stefania - Najlepiej będzie jeśli się rozdzielimy. Helena - Jako kapitan mówię tak. Pinkie - Więc postanowione! Każda poszła w swoją stronę. Jednak Wiesia podbiegła szybko do Helci i pobiegły szukać razem. Lindsay Rządzi: Lindsay - Jak myślicie gdzie znajdziemy takiego Leprechauna? Lucy - One mieszkają w namiotach na końcu tęczy :> Dakota - Najlepiej będzie jak rozdzielimy się i... Beth - To ja tu jestem kapitanem więc to ja oświadczam, że rozdzielamy się na mniejsze grupki! Ja idę z Lindsay, Lucy idzie z Barbie, a ty Dakota idziesz sama! Dakota - Bosko... Kiedy się obejrzała reszty już nie było. Wieśniary z Wąchocka: Helena i Wiesia szybko natrafiły na makietę tęczy. Helena - Po co ta atrapa? Zza tęczy wyskoczył Pinokio w stroju Leprechauna. Helena - Przecież rozleciałeś się na drzazgi! Pinokio - Ale się odrodziłem! Helena już wyjęła z pod kiecki zabawkowy miecz świetlny kiedy... Wiesia - Helcia stój! Helena - Nie! Helena walnęła pajacyka w głowę, wykopała dół a następnie wsadziła go do trumny. Trumnę wrzuciła do dołu i zalała betonem. Wiesia - Jesteś zadowolona? Helena - Tak! Lindsay Rządzi: Lucy i Barbie zrobiły pułapkę na Leprechauna. Lucy - Przydała by się przynęta. Barbie - Ja coś mam. Barbie wyjęła z kieszeni zielony dezodorant w sztyfcie marki Fa. Barbie - Temu się żaden skrzat nie oprze. Lucy - Masz racje! Wieśniary z Wąchocka: W pewnym momencie wszystkie zawodniczki z drużyny spotkały się pod wielką tęczą pod, którą bawiły się Leprechauny. Arlen- Łapać je! Pinkie - To doskonały pomysł!^^ Każda złapała po jednym. Gwyllion - Ale one szpetne. Alla - Mi przypominają Simpsonów. Pinkie - O jej! Mi też! Helena - Nie gadajcie tyle tylko biegnijcie do Rarity. ' Lindsay Rządzi: Wszystkie zawodniczki o dziwo też się spotkały tylko, ze jakieś 100 metrów od portu. Każda miała takieog samego Leprechauna. Wyglądały dokładnie tak jak te złapane przez Wieśniary. Beth - Ale one brzydkie. Dakota - Nie gorsze od ciebie. Lindsay - Nie obrażajcie siebie... Lucy - Właściwie nie kłóćcie się ze sobą tylko pomalujcie je na różowo! Barbie - Tak! Lindsay - Świetny pomysł! Dziewczyny pomalowały je i przebrały w worki. Beth - Teraz są piękne! Dakota - No... Lindsay - Koniec gadania trzeba je pokazać Rarity! Szybko pobiegły do statku. Przy statku: Drużyny znalazły się na miejscu równocześnie. Rarity - Już jesteście? Stefania - Widocznie tak! Rarity - Spokojnie nie denerwuj się. Dakota - To, która drużyna wygrała? Rarity - To nie było zadanie z nagrodą. Helena - Nie ważne, bo i tak my byśmy wygrały. Beth - I co jeszcze? Stefania - A ty masz czelność się jeszcze odzywać? Beth - Przestań! Jesteś okropna! Lindsay - Właśnie nikt nie ma prawa obrażać mojej przyjaciółki. Gwyllion podeszła i zdzieliła Beth z laski. Gwyllion - Jak już mówiłam najlepszym sposobem na wszystko jest kij. Wiesia - Ale przemoc jest zła. Pinkie - I taka zabawna! Gwyllion - Zgadzam się z tobą. Alla - O tak przemoc jest boska. Rarity zagwizdała na różowym gwizdku. Rarity - Koniec! Czas na drugie zadanie! Zadanie II: Arlen - A co niby mamy zrobić? Rarity - Musicie zebrać jak najwięcej złota. Leprechauny wam pomogą. Helena - Ja z pomocy Leprechauna nie skorzystam. Pinkie - Ja też nie! Rarity - Wasz wybór. Start! Lindsay Rządzi: Leprechauny zawodniczek od razu uciekły, a Beth się obudziła. Beth - Co się stało? Dakota - Leprechauny nam uciekły! Beth - O nie! Lucy - A ja tak chciałam wziąć jednego do domu (zaczęła płakać.) Lindsay - Oj nie płacz Lucy. Jeszcze je znajdziemy :) Barbie - Będzie dobrze. Lucy - No mam nadzieje -.- Dakota - Oczywiście, że będzie dobrze, bo ja już złoto znalazłam! Dakota pokazuje garnek ze złotem. Lindsay - Super! Lucy - Poszukajmy a znajdziemy więcej! Wieśniary z Wąchocka: Helena dała każdej dziewczynie miecz świetlny. Wiesia - Po co to nam? Helena - Do walki z Leprechaunami! Arlen - O nie! Tak poza tym to my nie powinnyśmy zabierać złota tym skrzatą. Helena zakrztusiła się. Helena - Co?! Pinkie - What?! Arlen - Nie powinnyśmy im zabierać tego złota! To ich własność. A jeśli im to zabierzemy to to będzie kradzież! Stefania - Chyba cie coś! Gwyllion - Idź się zbadaj! Alla - Zgadzam się z Gwyllią! Arlen - W takim razie ja wam nie pomogę! Reszta - Super! Arlen uciekła płacząc. '''' ' ' ' ' ' Przez chwilę wszystkie stały w ciszy. Wiesia - Hela to co robimy? Helena - Poddajemy się by pozbyć się Arlen. Stefania - Może damy jaj szanse... Reszta - Co?! Stefania - Już nic -,- Lindsay Rządzi: ' Barbie - I jak? Myślicie, że dzisiaj wygramy? Lindsay - No pewnie! Dakota - Nie była bym taka pewna Wieśniary z Wąchocka są bardzo dobre... Beth - Sabotażystka! Zdrajczynia! Babski kolaborant! Lucy - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dakota - Spokojnie. Nie jestem sabotażystką. Lucy - A to dobrze. ' ' ' Lindsay - To idziemy szukać dalej? Dakota - No pewnie! Ruszyły w kierunku najbliższej tęczy. Jednak tam koło garnka spotkały... ... Spotkały Dawn, która kradła złoto! Dakota - A to ta szamanka! Dawn - Zamknij się! Dakota - Głosowałaś na mnie w zemście wyspy! Dawn - I co? Teraz zdobędę to złoto i będę bogata, a przy pomocy armii zwierząt będę nie pokonana! *Roześmiała się dziko* Lindsay - To ty nie byłaś dobra? Dawn uspokoiła się. Dawn - Byłam i jestem. To wszystko to był żart:) Beth - Acha... Ej czemu masz takie szpiczaste uszy? Dawn - Bo jestem elfem. Lucy - Serio?! Dawn - Tak... - rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Barbie - Kocham elfy! Lucy - Ja też. Dakota wzięła kolejny garnek złota i schowała go do plecaka. Dakota - Wracamy do portu. Beth - Po raz kolejny mówię, że to ja jestem kapitanem! Wracamy do portu! Już na pokładzie: Rarity - To najpierw drużyna Heleny. Ile garnków złota macie? Helena - Zero. Rarity - Aha... A drużyna Beth? Beth - Trzy! Rarity - Brawo! Po raz pierwszy drużyna Lindsay Rządzi wygrywa! Lindsay Rządzi - Tak! Rarity - A wy Wieśniary idźcie głosować i na eliminacje! Pinkie - Z przyjemnością! Spa: Drużyna Lindsay Rządzi relaksowała się w jacuzzi. Lindsay - Tu jest super! Dakota - Tak... Trzeba poruszyć istotną kwestie... Tak czysto hipotetycznie... Kto zostanie kapitanem jeśli Beth odpadnie? Beth - Lindsay! Lindsay - Hura! Dakota - Ta... Przed głosowaniem: Wieśniary stały na pokładzie, był już wieczór. Arlen stała przed nimi. Arlen - Przepraszam, że uciekłam... Helena - Za późno na przeprosiny, nie wybaczymy ci! Wszystkie poza Stefanią odeszły. Pinkie odchodząc przejechała sobie palcem po szyi patrząc na Arlen. Stefania podchodzi do załamanej Arlen. Stefania (na ucho Arlen) - One chcą cię wywalić. Zagłosuj razem ze mną na Helenę. Namówię jeszcze kogoś... Arlen (Na ucho Stefani) - Dobra. 'Głosowanie': ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Ceremonia: Rarity stała przed drużyną Wieśniar z Wąchocka. Rarity - Witam was na pierwszej eliminacji! Symbolem przetrwania będą Nyan ciasteczka, a wyeliminowany odpłynie stad łódką nieustraszonych totalnej porażki. Alla - Git! Rarity - Cóż... zagrożone będą osoby, które dostały jakieś głosy, ale wpierw bezpieczni: Pinkie, Alla i Wiesia! Pinkie - Ciocia Pinkie Pie zostaje! Alla - Git! Wiesia - To normalne. Rarity - Bezpieczne są też Gwyllion i Stefania! Gwyllion - Tak! Stefania - O tak! Helena - Co?! Kto na mnie głosował?! Arlen - Ja! Helena - Spokojnie ty odpadasz! Rarity - Zgadłaś! Arlen - Co?! Stefania - :< Dziewczyna płacząc zeskoczyła do łódki nieustraszonych. Rarity - Teraz zjedzcie Nyan ciastka^^. Zjadły i wyleciały w górę. Pinkie - Super! Duper! Alla - Meow! Rarity - A co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku? Kto odpadnie? Zobaczycie niedługo w Totalnej Porażce Sweet vs Pink! 'Materiał dodatkowy': Pinkie biegła za Nyanem i zjadała mu tyłek. Nyan - Zostaw mnie! Pinkie - Nie! Rarity patrzyła na to przez lornetkę. Rarity - No nie źle... W tym czasie Nyan uciekł, a dziewczyny spadły. Wiesia - Moja głowa... Koniec! Podobał ci się 3. odcinek TPSVP? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/a z eliminacji? Tak, dała ciała Nie, mogła zostać dłużej Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink